


Sheriff's Office

by LexiPearl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Sheriff Nicole Haught, Short One Shot, Smut, Teacher Waverly Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiPearl/pseuds/LexiPearl
Summary: Friday night filing in the Sheriff's office.





	Sheriff's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This was I think my first fanfic that I completely forgot about! Sorry in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors.

It's been 2 months since Nicole became the new sheriff of Purgatory and she is finally settling in and knocking out the last of Nedley's open files. She's spent many nights, sacrificing time with Waverly, to get to the night where she can put away the last file and start ending her work days around 6pm instead of 10pm. Thankfully, Waverly picked up a few classes teaching at Purgatory University which have helped keep her busy grading papers and writing lesson plans while Nicole works late.

This evening, like the last few Friday nights Nicole is alone in the station working on a few last minute things, she plans to take a 3 day weekend to spend with Waverly and wants all her focus to be on them. She's just putting the last file away when she looks up to see svelte legs in black knee high boots, leading up to a tight black - low in the right places - dress, perfectly hugging one Ms. Waverly Earp, as she stands seductively smiling at Nicole from her office door.

“Babyyy” the redhead trails off, “to what do I owe this unexpected, yet appreciated surprise”, she says grinning from ear to ear admiring the beautiful woman in front of her. 

“Well”, Waverly says, “it's Friday night, I have no papers to grade, I know you're wrapping up the last of Nedley's files, I was taking a warm but bubble bath and thinking about how hard you've been working and wanted to stop by and check in on you, see if you needed anything”.

Her eyes laced with fire as she licked and bit her bottom lip. She slowly saunters over to Nicole, closing and locking the door behind her before strategically places herself on the redheads desk, blocked her view of the computer screen, causing Nicole to have to lean back in her chair to get a complete view of the sexy brunette.. 

“Wow, baby. You look amazing. You were thinking of me while taking a bubble bath? Hmm, what were you thinking?” 

As she sits up gently sliding her hands up either side of her love's thighs, stopping just below the seam of her dress. Waverly's dress was very low cut and Nicole was having trouble focusing on anything else the perfectly shaped breasts staring back her - this was not unnoticed by Waverly and she enjoyed the effect she had on Nicole. 

“I was thinking you might need a break soon and I know the perfect thing to relax you and also prepare you for our weekend together, that is, if you don't mind the distraction”.

As she sits legs crossed, hands pressed down against the desk forcing her breasts to pop a bit more in Nicole's direction, stammering, sighing and beginning to get uncomfortable warm - in all the right places, Nicole chokes out “of course not baby, you're never a distraction, in fact, I was just finishing up and heading out. We could always stay and… talk about that bath for a bit however”.

Nicole begins to stand up, hands now moving to push Waverlys dress up on either side while leaning in to plant a passionate and assertive kiss on her lover's lips.

“Was that a question or a statement?”, Waverly asks. Taking a minute to adore the shared fire now present in her lover's eyes, as well as the new pressure she feels on either hip from Nicole's hands.

“It was definitely a statement”, Nicole growls, much to her surprise and Waverly's liking. She nips at Waverlys lip before sliding her tongue in to dutifully massage the brunette's with her own. With that Waverly quickly wraps her hands around Nicole's neck as Nicole pushes the dress up around her lover's waist.

“Hmm, a bit cold out for nothing underneath isn't it?”, Nicole says. 

“Well, I was hoping you'd warm me up”, Waverly softly says against the redheads lips.

“Oh, baby. You know I can do that, and happily. Do you want it quick and hard or slow and easy?” The redhead says. “Hmmm... Nic... surprise me”, the brunette said. And Nicole begins her meticulous assault of Waverly's mouth with hers, quickly kissing down her neck, to her chest and the tops of each breast. While Waverly has snaked her hands between theirs bodies to unbuckle the redheads belt and unbutton and unzip her pants. But before she can get her hand in the sheriff's tight black pants, the sheriff is back in her chair, with Waverly's legs thrown over either shoulder sinking her tongue and fingers into the brunette's tight, warm and wet pink folds. Leaning back on the desk Waverly let's out a sexy squeal at the sudden contact on her core, throwing her head back, eyes rolling, licking her lips and panting as Nicole licks up and down, not leaving a drop behind, and thrusting 3 fingers aggressively in and out over and over, roughly but oh so sweetly.

Both women can feel Waverly's walls getting tighter as her arousal increases and covers Nicole's chin. It only serves as encouragement for Nicole to move faster to help her lover reach her peak.

“Come for me, Waves, show me how much you missed me, I wanna taste it”. And with those final words, the brunette reaches her peak as her body warms and tingles, her toes curl, and she sees stars all while panting hard.

“Nicoleee!!! Yes!!!”, she shouts in pleasure.

Nicole smiles looking up as her love's pants for her breath, trying to collect herself from the amazing explosion she just experienced. 

“You, my love, are so sexy”, Nicole says wiping her chin and smiling as she moves to hover her lips over Waverly's, “so fucking sexy”. She slowly kisses Waverly's lips, not noticing that Waverly has moved her right hand into the front of the Sheriff's pants and is drawing delicate circles around her love's every swelling clit. “Ahhh, baby”, Nicole chokes out, “why don't we finish this back at my place, where we can be a bit more comfortable?” 

“Or” Waverly says, “I can take care of this first, then we can finish at your place”, she says sly and seductively. 

Before the redhead could respond, her knees almost gave out as she felt two thin fingers quickly thrust into her as she was braced in place by a hand on the back of her neck. “Jesus, baby. Ohh my God that feels amazing.... you're amazing”, Nicole breathes the words into Waverly's lips as their foreheads meet. 

A sly grin creeps across the brunette's lips and she looks into Nicole's eyes as she presses their bodies together, writhing in pleasure. Supported by her lover and trying to keep her knees from giving out, Nicole braces herself on the desk with either hand on either side of Waverly's thighs. Painting hard, slurring and gritting through her teeth, “mmm, yesss, fuck, baby yes” the redhead struggles to keep her composure as she stands between her love's legs. 

Waverly notices the struggle and quickly shifts her free arm under to the small of Nicole's back to try and support the tall frame, while continuing her deliciously aggressive thrusting into her love's dripping core. Nicole’s hips undulating in time with Waverly’s strokes.

“Uhnngg, baby I'm, I'm cominggg” Nicole hisses and shakes and the quick explosion comes over her and almost brings her to her knees. She thinks, ‘Waverly has gotten really, really good at that’.

Nicole's eyes are so tightly shut she thinks she might shed a tear. Instead she presses her forehead to her love's as she tries to catch her breath, still panting hard and trembling as she comes down from her orgasm. 

“Mmmm”, Waverly says as she sucks her fingers into her mouth. The sight of that is all it takes to bring Nicole's knees to buckle and she collapses back into her desk chair, pants unbuttoned, zipper down and belt falling on either side of her waist. A very satisfied smile appears across her face. Her brunette smiles and jumps down from the desk and adjusting her own clothes and then adjusts Nicole's. 

Patting the redheads thigh once her clothing is in order, she says “come on Haughtpants, let's go home”, reaching out for her love's hand.

Nicole reaches up for Waverly's hand and they walk out of the office together, heading home to finish what they started.


End file.
